


The Heist

by Dani_Wilson104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Minor Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Wilson104/pseuds/Dani_Wilson104
Summary: The Titan Banking Association has taken too much from them, so these criminals are going to steal it back.Everyone is named in codes related to fan names for them, hope this makes sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i entered this piece on the AoT Animo page for their #AAO Literature competition, AU subdivision.
> 
> This ended up being the gold for the AU division and the overall winner so i wanted to add it here, please enjoy.
> 
> Also if you like AoT and not part of Animo Apps then i really suggest joining, ive had a blast on it so far and its great to see everyone that has a similar interest to you!

 

“So everything is all set for tonight?” Erwin quizzed, fingers steepled looking over at the other man in the warehouse. “It is if the muscle you promised shows up. Where'd you say you picked up the street rats again?” Levi glanced over before absentmindedly going back to his mobile, sounds of a level being one in candy crush.

“Still enthralled in that app I see, found the teens a couple of cities over, but they’ll be here in time.”

Levi looked over to his superior. Superior was the right choice of words when it came to Erwin, everything he did always pulled off an aura of a motive with a higher purpose, one that Levi didn't care for, he preferred doing the manual work and getting paid for what he did; didn't care about whatever the ideas that Erwin had, he had never steered Levi wrong on an assignment so he had never needed to question the taller blonds methods.

A door slamming echoed in the warehouse, with murmurs and feet scuffling leading the presence of the younger men towards Erwin and Levi. “Took you long enough” Levi huffed, pocketing his mobile and stuffing his hands in his navy jeans. Erwin on the other hand, took more delight in welcoming them, rising from behind his desk he marched over to them hand raised in a warm gesture. Levi took the time while he was greeting them to analysis the four young men.

‘What the hell Erwin!’ these were just boys not men, the short blond one with the head of a coconut didn’t even look older than 12, they hadn’t looked like they’d had their first shave yet either. Including the blond one, there was a shaven head one of similar height, the two others were taller and stood with more confidence than their companions, the one with the dark brown hair; even from this distance Levi could see the determination in those bright green eyes. The other…… had a horse face.

“How old are you all?” Levi demanded finally making a move from his point in the back towards them, “Old enough, this one here I caught almost hacking into our target discreetly, they wouldn’t have noticed but he left his own defences down which made me track him back and shut him down” Erwin stated gesturing to the blond one, which Levi could see was clutching a small mac.

“They better not have noticed, he could have blown it for all of us”

“Let me introduce ourselves, I'm The Commander and this is your leader for the heist Captain” Erwin gestured behind him, ignoring his shorter agent’s comments and snort at the codename.

“Captain, this is your team; springs your driver, coconut the hacker, and your back ups Rouge and Horse” Erwin pointed out each of the boys to Levi, he gave them a final once over before storming away, he came back with a full bin bag and threw it at ‘Rouge’.

“Suit up and pay attention brats, we leave in an hour and I've got a lot to get through your thick skulls before we do, as of this point the heist has started and we address each other codes only got it?”

“Yes Captain!” Four voices echoed, “Good, let's get started”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

"Springs! Can you actually fecken drive?” Levi yelled from the back of the limo, grasping the side of the door before he smashed into it again, horse already falling onto the carpeted floor. “Not legally but I've been driving since I was ten sir, though this is the first limo I've handled”

“Wouldn't have known” Levi muttered under his breath. “Don't worry Captain, he's the best driver we know, he's gotten us out of a few tight spots before, he's trustable” coconut stated.

Levi turned to him, “so hacks, why'd you want to take out the titans?” Coconut froze, “oh well um it was really ere- I mean Rouge that got us into all of this” Rouge had been quiet the whole journey head down and hands clasped in front of him, he looked up at the slip up coconut made and turned to Captain, “my father used to business with them but then he ran off for no reason, got my mom into a lot of trouble with the titans, couldn't keep up payments and the mortgage loan increased, she tried everything, second job, loans until they bleed her dry, she died a year ago and I wanted to destroy the titans for what they did to her. Coconut was the same with his grandfather too” coconut nodded, “and what about horse?” He got up and tried to steady himself on the seat. “Was going to work for them but even at the interview I could smell something was off, there was another boy at the interview who seemed blind to the corruption, all about serving the company to his best ability, they gave him the job and I got out of there, started to research about them which is how I found this lot and their attacks on the smaller titan banks nearer to us”

“So you were hoping to become a fat cat like the rest of them up their, lead a cosy life and lap of luxury?” “Not anymore captain, they need to be taken out.”

“Good to know, we're here” Levi thumped the roof and the limo slowed to a stop. The four of them got out and springs unrolled the window down. “Dump this and get the other motor and be ready, things can change instantly so we need you ready at an instant” “on it bossman” and springs drove off.

“Lets get started – tuck your shirt in Rouge – it looks stupid hanging out of your suit like that, you’re meant to look like bodyguards, not high-schoolers on a field trip”

 

The four of them marched up to the revolving doors of the Titan Banking Association headquarters, this was the top dog of the TBA firm and their main target, Levi wouldn't screw this one up, especially just because he had some brats with him, The Commander chose them for a reason so they must be good.

Levi quickly made his way over to the reception, trying to blend in wasn't hard, the four of them in suits fitted in amongst the other men walking around, the only difference was their age, the other patrons were all old, balding and fat. Just the way we expected the pigs Levi thought.

“Hi there! How can I help” a young female on the reception greeted them with a smile, “I'm here to enter my vault, names Dok, Nile Dok” she began typing away “okay Mr Dok, I just need your card and a form of identification please and we can get started” “of course” coconut slipped the documents into Levi's blazer and he pulled them out, “here you are.”

He passed over the documents and the boys shifted nervously as they waited, the receptionist frowned for a moment before her computer pinged, she smiled, “all right Mr Dok if you and your party would like to follow me”

She moved round the reception and over to a set of lifts, once the door opened coconut, Rouge and Levi entered, when horse tried to join the receptionist grabbed his arm, “I’m sorry Mr Dok but we can only have yourself and 2 members of your party to your vault at a time” “ he can use the stairs “ Levi dismissed, she shook again, “I'm afraid not sir” horse nodded and stepped back, the receptionist entered followed by 2 members of security, “ I don't want them in my vault” Levi tried to pull of an affronted air. Rouge and coconut glanced at each other as the doors shut over horse. "They won’t be sir but it is company policy to have security when travelling to the vaults. You should know sir it’s always been a policy ever since the creation of the vaulting system" She turned towards Levi, wary as she reached down to the walkie talkie attached to her hip. "Well I suggest you get all your colleagues to enforce the rule because this is the first time it has happened apart from the first visit, most usually are just happy traveling with my own staff" he snapped trying to sound annoyed. "Very well, if you have time after sir, you can give me their names back at the reception and we can have them fired for negligence, I can only apologies on behalf of the bank.”

She began the lifts decent, scanning a card and pressing her thumb into the slot simultaneously, the three quickly glanced in the lifts mirrors before starting. Coconut pulled out a rag from his trousers before pressing it over the girl’s mouth. Her muffled screams still reacted the guards to turn, one reaching into his jacket, Captain was quicker; he reached up and snapped the man’s neck, crumpling to a pile, Rouge grabbed the others arm before slamming their head into the metal handrail of the lift. “Swipe her card and get horse in here” Captain snapped at coconut. He jumped to attention and managed to change the lifts course.

Once horse joined they masked up and pulled out the handguns, hidden under their jackets, “remember we had limited rounds we could smuggle in, this isn’t like your kiddie games where you can shoot whatever you want and reload. Can you get us up to the head office?” Captain directed the last to Coconut, still working at the lifts controls. He glanced up, “I thought we wanted the vaults?” “Tch! Vaults only a drop in the ocean to what we’re stealing head office, NOW.”

The lift rushed up and the 4 of them ran out into a corridor, “directions?” Levi snapped, Coconut had pulled out a mobile that he had jacked up with the security plans from the briefing, “2 lefts and a right, careful it says there are guards posted in front of the office.” “We can take them out” horse said advancing with Rouge.

They reached the office and stepped over the now dead guards and into the head office, inside was the fattest of fat cat, so fat he probably couldn’t get out of the chair to run. Rouge pushed him from the desk and held the man down by the shoulders, horse put his pistol to the man’s head and coconut ran to the computer. “Do we need answers Captain?” Horse asked pressing the pistol harder into the man’s “please, I can get you what you want, money anything please just don’t kill m” Levi’s pistol smoked as the man’s body keeled over in the chair from the wound to the heart, the others stared shocked, “one less titan” he shrugged. The computer pinged, “I’m in, it won’t be long till they realise we are here but I can delay the process whilst I do the task Commander gave us” Coconut shoved in a portable drive and began to work, Rouge and horse moved to man the door and glance out, “all clear Captain”

BOOM

“The hell!” “Was that an explosion?” “Be ready, somethings coming!” pistols cocked they aimed at the door, when a knock came “Yoohoo! Can we join the party?” a voice yelled. “Oh hell no” Levi groaned marching over the door and yanking it open. Behind it was 4 people. “Mikasa! What are you doing here” Rouge yelled running over to a girl, “I told I go where you go Eren, I’m not going to let you take on the titans yourself” she stated giving him a hug. Levi separated the two and pushed them inside “get inside and codenames for fuck sake Shitty Glasses was that explosion you?” Alarms sounded as he asked and the teams looked panicked. Their earpieces crackled as the commander came on “work together to get out of there alive, I sent team specs to provide support” “Erwin you son of a bitch, I don’t need support!” Levi yelled exasperated at the people in the room, “Really Captain? Answer me this, did you tell your team what happened to your last two teams? Do remember magenta and religion, or what about Oak, Elm, Palm and Penguin? Quite fitting most of their names considering they died in a forest” Shut the hell up shitty glasses before I put a bullet in your head, there’s no need to hit that low.”

“It’s done” Coconut yelled, “we can go now”, good Levi thought the sooner the better, “Okay Red, Fritz, lionheart pair up with a boy and let’s get going” Specs yelled before pulling a grenade out and throwing it behind themselves. “For fuck sakes!” Levi yelled before running after specs. “Everyone down the fire escape now!” The team made their move down taking out security as they advanced, before reaching the ground floor and running out the back entrance, the alarms and sirens were louder out here and the faint noise of the emergency services were fast approaching. Springs was there with another motor “Let’s go come on! Andale! Andale!” he yelled as the eight clambered in the back and Springs shot out of the alley, the smoking titan building in the distance.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Well done team” Erwin deadpanned as Coconut placed the drive in front of him on the desk, the team were sweaty and were covered in dust and blood.

“Can the payment wait, I want to clean up” Levi said, “I don’t think this can wait anymore, I want to commemorate you all on the job, though next time be a more inconspicuous specs” Erwin continued. “Wait” Rouge piped up “What do you mean next time?” Horse added too “You said this was a onetime stint to end the titans”.  
Erwin smiled, “do you think there was only one that one titan bank in this country, in this world, the titans still exist and we have only begun to understand how to defeat them, take todays heist as initiation, training if you want to name it.”

“training for what sir” Red asked, Erwin continued to smile as he lifted a panel on his desk and pushed something, the wall behind slid open and a stair case revealed, he gestured for everyone to follow as he walked down.

 

Upon the bottom was a large brass door, “you didn’t think I’d conduct business in a shitty warehouse did you. Everyone. Welcome to the Survey Corporation.”

**Author's Note:**

> So some people have asked if I'm going to continue this as a series, 
> 
> to be honest i thought the way i ended it could make it a one-shot and don't really know if i could continue it.
> 
> The reason i want to add it on Ao3 was in case i could continue it, it would already be here ready, if not i like it as a one-shot and wanted to share.
> 
> Till next time,  
> Dani xx


End file.
